Our Friends in the North
Our Friends in the North is a 1996 drama series. Cast Singing cast (regular) *Mark Strong - Terry "Tosker" Cox Notable non-singing cast *Christopher Eccleston - Dominic "Nicky" Hutchinson *Gina McKee - Mary Soulsby *Daniel Craig - Geordie Peacock *Peter Vaughan - Felix Hutchinson *David Bradley - Eddie Wells *Freda Dowie - Florrie Hutchinson *Alun Armstrong - Austin Donohue *Malcolm McDowell - Benny Barratt *Saskia Wickham - Claudia Seabrook Plot Each of the nine episodes of the serial takes place in the year for which it is named; 1964, 1966, 1967, 1970, 1974, 1979, 1984, 1987 and 1995. The episodes follow the four main characters and their changing lives, careers and relationships against the backdrop of the political and social events in Britain. The four friends are Dominic 'Nicky' Hutchinson, Mary Soulsby, George 'Geordie' Peacock and Terry 'Tosker' Cox. The series begins with 1964. Nicky returns from working with the civil rights movement in the southern United States to resume his studies at the University of Manchester. He is reunited with his girlfriend, Mary and best friend, Geordie, who is hoping to form a pop group with his mate Tosker. Nicky is persuaded to drop out of university and work for corrupt local politician Austin Donohue, swayed by Donohue's apparent idealism and desire to change Newcastle for the better. This is much to the annoyance of Nicky's trade unionist father Felix, who does not want his son to waste opportunities that he never had. Nicky's relationship with Mary ends when she becomes pregnant by Tosker and later marries him, which means she also drops out of university. On the run from a pregnant girlfriend himself and his abusive alcoholic father, Geordie leaves for London, where he falls in with seedy underworld baron Benny Barrett. Geordie is initially successful while employed by Barrett in his Soho nightclubs and sex shops. He also helps Tosker and Mary by introducing Tosker to Barrett, who lends him the money to start his own fruit and vegetable business. Tosker's former dreams of musical stardom gradually fade away. Meanwhile, Nicky realises the extent of Donohue's corrupt dealings with building contractor John Edwards. He resigns in disgust, eventually becoming involved with anarchists in London. By the early 1970s, the police have cracked down on Barrett's business and their own corruption but not before Barrett has set Geordie up, sending him to prison in retaliation for an affair that Geordie had with Barrett's lover. Nicky's anarchist cell is raided, and he returns to Newcastle. Eventually Geordie returns as well. By 1979, Nicky has returned to more mainstream politics and stands for the Labour Party in the general election, but is defeated by the Conservative Party candidate after a smear campaign. Geordie leaves shortly before the election, not to be seen in the series again until 1987. By 1984, Nicky is working as a photographer and Mary has divorced Tosker, who has remarried and is rapidly becoming a rich businessman. Nicky and Mary renew their relationship during the turbulent events of the miners' strike and eventually marry. By 1987, their marriage is falling apart; Nicky has an affair with a young student and is also forced to confront his father's Alzheimer's disease. He meets Geordie, now a homeless, drunken vagrant, by chance in London but his old friend disappears before he has a chance to help him. Eventually Geordie is sentenced to life in prison as a danger to the public, after setting fire to a mattress in a hostel. Despite her failing marriage to Nicky, Mary's life is becoming an increasing success and she is now a councillor. Tosker, has lost his fortune in the stock market crash. The final episode, 1995, sees Nicky, who has emigrated to Italy, returning to Newcastle to oversee the funeral of his mother. Tosker has managed to rebuild his business and is about to hold the opening night of his new floating nightclub, based on a boat moored on the River Tyne. Mary, now a Labour Member of Parliament sympathetic to New Labour, is also invited to the opening and Tosker is surprised to find Geordie back in the city as well; he has escaped from prison. Neither Mary nor Geordie make it to the opening night party but the four friends are reunited the following day at Nicky's house after his mother's funeral. Tosker leaves to be with his grandchildren and Mary leaves after agreeing to meet Nicky for lunch the next day. A desperate Nicky realises that "tomorrow's too late" and runs after Mary's car. He eventually attracts her attention and breathlessly asks, "Why not today?" to which she agrees, smiling. Geordie walks off and the series ends with him heading off into the distance across the Tyne Bridge after looking down at Tosker playing with his grandchildren on the boat below. As Geordie walks away and the credits fade up, the music of "Don't Look Back in Anger" by Oasis is heard. Musical numbers *"He'll Have to Go" - Tosker *"Distant Drums" - Tosker Category: Television programmes